With major advances in various aspects of LCD technology, LCD's are being employed in many devices ranging from color cellular phone displays to most sophisticated medical equipment. This diversity of use affects different characteristics of LCDs. For example, durability, robustness, and the like are desirable for LCD panels to work under a wide range of circumstances such as temperature, humidity, mechanical stress, and the like.
For LCD's to be implemented in high end video applications such as large screen TV's, a capability to handle large amount of data, to provide brightness uniformity, compensate for temperature-induced gamma gradients, and the like are desirable of the LCD circuitry. While addressing these issues, the size of circuitry from a manufacturing cost and reliability perspective is among parameters that are taken into consideration.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.